Nervous? I'm Not Nervous
by Lunachu
Summary: Tao is nervous about EXO-M's first talk show appearance...Chen has an interesting way of calming him down. T For a single cuss.


p class="MsoNormal"Nervous?  
Tao wasn't nervous. He'd been trained for years in the martial arts, of course he wasn't nervous for a stupid little talk show.  
Nerves? Ha, he laughed in the face of...br / br /  
Okay, Tao was nervous. br / br / It was their first talk show appearance after all, he didn't want to make a mockery of himself. To make a fool of himself and his family. The other EXO-M members paced around, laughing and joking with one another. Well, as much as they could, they couldn't deny they were also a bundle of / br / This was their chance to make a name for themselves, to prove they were just as good as EXO-K, to boost their promotions and popularity. It was their only chance of a great first impression, talk show wise / br / Tao could feel his heart begin to quicken in his chest, the ball of nerves in his stomach swelling and growing, his hands beginning to shake against all his discipline and training. br / br /  
Taking a deep breath, Tao attempted to calm himself, attempted to settle his racing heart, but it was too late he supposed, as his chest clenched in / br / em'Crap,'/em  
He thought absentmindedly, unfocused. em'I'm going to have a complete freak out in front of everybody if I don't calm down.'/embr / br / "Duizhang..." Tao panted out, trying to get Kris' attention while struggling to get his words out through the tremors of his muscles. "Duizhang I'm scared..."br / br / Kris didn't seem to hear him,  
the bustling around backstage too loud for Tao's quiet voice to be heard over the commotion. br / br / However, one member did appear to hear the quiet, quivering voice despite the noise, quickly turning towards / br / "Zitao?"  
Chen asked, making his way over and sitting beside the maknae on the couch. "Tao are you alright? What's wrong?"br / br / "C-Chen..?" Tao asked, focusing his dark eyes on the older as he willed his voice to stop shaking. "I-I'm okay."br /  
br / "Liar." Chen grinned over at him, placing a hand in his dark hair and messing it up. The stylist noonas would not be happy about that. "I know something's wrong so spit it out."br / br / Tao took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Years of wushu training, most of his life filled with discipline and pain, and a stupid talk show was going to bring him down? No. Not likely. "I'm just a bit anxious over the interview, that's all, Gege."br / br / "Well there's no need to be! You'll do great, Zitao. Don't worry." Chen sounded so confident and sure,  
Tao couldn't help but give a little smile as he felt his pulse gradually begin to calm. Chen's smiles were infectious, and his happy personality was easy to adopt even at the worst of / br / But still, Tao couldn't help but be doubtful.  
"Are you sure? I mean, what if I mess up? What if I bring a bad name onto the band? What if I make a fool out of myself and make us all look like idiots?"br / br / "Then we pass it off as it was meant to happen, we pass it off as you joking around and being funny to stop the interview being too tense. Don't worry,  
Tao, we'll get through this and we'll be huge! Just you wait and see! Hey, I may buy you a panda plushie after this if you're good!"br / br / A grin attached itself to Tao's face, although he leant over and hit Chen lightly. "I'm not a child, Chen-ge."br / br / "Oh really, our dear sweet maknae? Not a child you say? I'm pretty sure you are." Chen teased, poking Tao lightly in the ribs. br / br /  
"Hey!" Tao pouted, poking Chen's cheek and frowning at him.  
"Don't poke me."br / br / Chen shrugged. "Fine then." Without a word of warning, Chen shoved Tao harshly, making him lie on his back on the couch, before pouncing on the maknae,  
wiggling fingers connecting with the younger's ribs, forcing giggles to rise up from Tao's throat, stomach spasming from the effort of keeping the giggles in. br / br /  
"C-Chen-ge," Tao stuttered out through his laughter. "C-cut it out, that tickles!"br / br / Chen grinned. "I know it tickles, that's why I'm doing it stupid."br /  
br / Kris chose now to walk over to them, a smile on his usual "cold guy" face. "Cut it out guys, we're going on a few minutes." He leant over, pulling Chen off Tao and helping the younger sit back up, using his long fingers to smooth out Tao's mussed up hair. "Just be yourself and we'll all be fine. Let's get this over with, shall we?" With that said, Kris turned around and left the / br / Chen threw a sly grin at Tao, wiggling his fingers tauntingly. "If you mess up, I'm afraid the punishment is getting tickled to death!"br / br /  
Tao couldn't help but laugh at Chen's face, his earlier anxieties forgotten. That is, until the MC called them on /  
br / "Shit."br / br / Chen laughed at Tao's bluntness, standing and offering a hand to Tao. They'd get through / br / After / br / "We are one."/p 


End file.
